OTP OF Mr Evil
by mikk720h
Summary: In this story raven is the host of an all-powerful being who fulfilled her wishes: set after True Hearts Day - Part 2 raven is angry that people a thing so much about follow they story that it can break true love so she wishes for a ting that will make even apple white doubt her story: major raven x cerise small Lizzie x Kitty Briar x Hopper, Ashlynn x Hunter: ooc


Author note

Mr. Evil looks like the picture just without the picahu face =Mr

People in story who has a speaking roles

Raven Queen =R

Cerise Hood =C

Lizzie Hearts =L

Kitty Cheshire =K

Briar Beauty =B

Hopper Croakington II =H

Ashlynn Ella =A

Hunter Huntsman=HU

C.A Cupid =CU

Apple White=AW

Duchess Swan=D

Sparrow Hood=S

* * *

OTP OF Mr. Evil

Raven ran into the room and thrown herself angrily at her bed and while drinking some tea Mr. Evil said

Mr: someone sounds like they in great mood

R: …..

He vanished and then in 1s he was at her side and petty her

Mr: tell Mr. Evil what's wrong

R: I am so tired of destiny and the ROYAL

Mr: tell me something new ha-ha joke aside you usually don't get this angry when they speak about destiny

R: that is because it is usually about me but this time it was Ashlynn and Hunter and because of it they broke up and you should have here hunter it sounds like he lost he's will to life

Mr: o sweet raven you always worries about others problems like they was you owe that makes you so cute but what will you do about it

R: what do you mean? What can I do? I have tried to explain to them that I am not evil for months and that's have not help so what will it help if I start to say that is ok for Royals and Rebels to date and even if it works even apple has to say is ok

Mr: I don't know I usually don't help others or just use magic

R: that it!

Mr: what it?

R: you're magic! You said as long as I am yours host you've have to fulfil my wishes so I wish you reveal something that will make everyone doubt the idea of destiny

Mr: that is true but you forgot that ever wish you have to pay something of my choice

R: so what is the price?

Mr: what about a kiss?

R: I thought you said that you couldn't fail in love

Mr: I can't but the kiss is not for me I want you to kiss someone else

R: who?

Mr: Cerise

He said with a smile while she almost fall out of her bed because of surprise

R: what!

Mr: yes a kiss for Cerise

R: but we are both girls!

Mr: that might be but that is my prize so do I call her or will you do it

She sighed

R: I do it

She took out her phone and dialed cerise number and then called her

C: hello this is cerise hood

R: hey cerise is raven

C: what up

R: I going to ask the biggest favor ever but first would you please come over

C: of course but what wrong you sound so sad and afraid has apple been at you again

R: no is nothing of that sort I am just sad about Ashlynn and Hunter and that about being afraid is because I am thinking about your reaction to my question

C:I am with you in a minute

Then the call end

Mr: That went will

Skip to when cerise getting into the room

C: hey raven I am here so what was that favor you had to ask

R: sit down

Cerise sits down beside raven

R: before I ask I explain why I am ask this

C: ok

R: because of Ashlynn and Hunter broke up I got really depressed and angry and it was only because it was not in they story's so I ask Mr. Evil to reveal something that will make everyone doubt the idea of destiny but before he fulfilled the wish I have to do something of he's choice and that has something to do with you

C: and what is that?

R: we have to kiss

Raven was surprised over how calm cerise took it in fact it look like she was blushing

C: ok

R: why are you taking this so calmly? We are both girls!

C: yes but I know that you would never ask for this if you the not have a reason

She said with a sad look and then before raven could say anything cerise kisses her although this was both first kiss it was like to lovers who has been together for years but right before it went good

Mr: wish has been pay please look at your phone

Then he disappeared and return on the phone

Mr: good day people of Ever After high usually C.A Cupid love show would be on but raven asks me to reveal something that will make everyone doubt the idea of destiny so I thought what is the thing that would make even apple doubt then it came to me true love for those of you who don't understand I will reveal who everyone is love with in

AW: what do he meant by that

L: yes I people can finally find out

K: this is going to be fun

B: um what( just woke up)

H: I already know who I am in love with

A: no not more love

HU: no not more love

CU: fuck!

D: yes more happily after for me

S: whatever you say

R: this is not what I ask for

C: no no oh no

Mr: but there is many types of love so I have picked 3 types such as like, love and truth love the first is when you find someone cute then they love that is when you want to date someone and truth love is you want to get married to that person here is the list

* * *

Apple White

Like:

Love:

Truth love:

Lizzie Hearts

Like:

Love:

Truth love: Kitty Cheshire

Kitty Cheshire

Like:

Love:

Truth love: Lizzie Hearts

Briar Beauty

Like: Hopper Croakington II

Love:

Truth love:

Hopper Croakington II

Like:

Love: Briar Beauty

Truth love:

Ashlynn Ella

Like:

Love:

Truth love: Hunter Huntsman

Hunter Huntsman

Like:

Love:

Truth love: Ashlynn Ella

C.A Cupid

Like:

Love:

Truth love: Dexter Charming

Duchess Swan

Like:

Love: Sparrow Hood

Truth love:

Sparrow Hood

Like:

Love: Duchess Swan

Truth love:

* * *

AW: what but this is not in any of the story's and what do he mean that I don't love anyone

L: yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

K: I was right this is going to be fun

B:that's lie

H: yessssssssssssss she loves me

A: I will become a rebel

HU: oh why

CU: shit

D: what

S: oh my god

C:please raven don't look

Cerise Hood

Like:

Love:

Truth love: Raven Queen

R: what you in love with me

C: yes raven I have been since you help me with Kitty oh please don't hate me I kn

R:before you continue look

Raven Queen

Like:

Love: Cerise Hood

Truth love:

C: what you have feelings for me

R:yes she said with a shy look

C:I can't belie

But before she could finish raven kiss her again

C:I love you

R:I love you too


End file.
